


【Brujay】距离

by WYYW



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, 最终危机倒计时, 球51
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 01:17:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10606290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WYYW/pseuds/WYYW
Summary: *BE预警*P52N52混合加魔改背景设定





	

球51

 

“你觉得怎么样，Jason？”

 

Jason在哥谭的街道上漫步，一身符合年龄的休闲装束，在他耳边的不是能连到蝙蝠家特有线路上的通讯器，而是普通的手机。

 

“怎么样……”

 

Jason扫了一眼四周，人们匆匆与他擦肩而过，腻在一起的小情侣手牵着手，年幼的孩子拉着妈妈的衣角撒娇要一支冰淇淋，中年西装男夹着公文包一脸疲惫地走进地铁站，一切的一切都那么平常——除了这里曾经是哥谭最混乱的地段，天色转黑家家户户便闭门不出，黑暗掩蔽下的是抢劫、毒品交易和枪战。而如今，就算是七八岁的小孩子也敢独身在这里行走。

 

Jason从回忆中醒来，手机另一端的人还在等着他的回答，他看着眼前的一切，抿了抿唇，竭力组织了一下语言。

 

“很好，呃，我是说，我从没想过这里还可以是……这样。”

 

这样安全，这样和平，这样光明。

 

对面的人沙哑地笑了一下，声音透过电话传过来，有些失真，但还是Jason最熟悉的那样。

 

“接着看吧，Jason。”

 

  
那是在挺久之前的事情了，他复活归来，在哥谭狠狠闹了一次，结局却是丧家犬般可悲。他没有去找任何人，在他做罗宾的时候，他把几乎所有的时间都放在Bruce身上，自然没有什么同龄的伙伴，而他又不可能敲开韦恩庄园的门假装什么事都没有发生，于是就只是这样而已——直到他必须要和其他真正的英雄一起穿越平行世界。

 

在那段时间里他见过了最多的“蝙蝠侠”，甚至某个世界里的蝙蝠侠就是他自己，然而这并不是给他留下最深刻记忆的那个世界。

 

地球51，一个美好到不像话的世界，没有战争，没有贫困，没有超级反派，而这一切都是因为这个地球的蝙蝠侠，因为Bruce Wyane。

在这里他得到了新的制服，是这里的Bruce为这里的Jason而准备的，他的消耗性道具得到了补给，连手枪也换成了被蝙蝠侠改造过的型号。

 

这里的Bruce对Jason会杀死罪犯一事毫无意见，因为他也是这么做的。这里的Jason始终长眠地下，没有复活，却改变了蝙蝠侠的行事作风，释放了对罪犯而言最可怕的梦魇。

 

临走之时Jason曾想过就这样应对方的邀请留下来，然而最终还是没有，他还有事情要做，他还……对。自己的Bruce抱有期待。

 

对方没有惊讶，似乎早就知道Jason的决定会是这样。在告别之时，这里的蝙蝠侠递给Jason一个小方盒。

 

“如果你想到我这里来，不管是来看看还是打算留在这里，只要捏碎里面的圆球，我就来接你。”

 

现在想想，恐怕那时他就预料到现在的状况了。

 

毕竟他也是蝙蝠侠，他也是Bruce Wyane，就算是不同的世界，没有人比自己更能了解自己。

 

挂断电话，Jason盯着那个通话界面怔怔看了许久，直到手机的屏幕自动熄灭，这才握着手机，继续着重新认识这座熟悉又陌生的城市的步伐。

 

 

主世界

 

Jason失踪了。

 

蝙蝠侠注意到这件事花的时间异乎寻常得久，不仅仅是因为Jason总是断掉和所有人的联络跟着他那两个队友跑到太空去，而他又总是回避和Jason有关的事情，还因为Damian，死去而又复活的，他的儿子。

 

那几乎占用了他全部的精力，让他无暇顾及任何与此无关的事情。他召集其他人帮助看顾哥谭，而Jason没有响应——这状况本不应出现，至少Bruce认为不该是如此，但他没有心情去追究原因，直到Damian真正的回到他身边。

 

除了他自己，没有人对Jason的失踪感到不对劲，即使是家里唯一和Jason有着联系的Tim也是这样，就好像Jason不在才是正常的。

 

确实应该是正常的。

 

意识到这一点后，Bruce的呼吸凝滞了一秒。

 

Tim足够聪明，猜得到他会为了复活Damian对Jason说些什么，而其他人，Dick和Damian同Jason的关系并不算好，况且Jason本就不和他们联络。

 

无论如何，有Roy和Kori在Jason身边，Jason再次跑去太空几个月没有消息是最有可能的解释，但Bruce仍旧不安，就好像Jason这次是真的要彻底离开他一样。

 

「这不是理所当然的吗？」

 

有个声音在他心底发出，毫不留情地嘲笑着他。

 

「你早就知道他早晚要离开你，因为……」

 

Bruce强行压下内心的声音，他在蝙蝠洞内来回踱步，终于还是坐到电脑前，开始着手追踪Kori飞船的信号。

 

 

“呃，不是你说要带Jaybird回去的吗？”

 

听完他的来意，Roy小心翼翼地和Kori对视了一下，反问道。

 

Bruce皱起眉，这段时间里他没有失忆，更没有中过什么乱七八糟的毒素，显然他从未对这两人说过这种话，但对方的惊讶也确实是真实的……这么说，难道是有人冒充他带走了Jason？

 

这个念头在他心中只是一闪而逝，但已足以使他警觉。他很在意，却并非是因为儿子认不出自己的养父，而是因为Jason Todd认不出Bruce Wyane。

 

从法外者的另外两人手里要到当时通讯的备份存档十分简单，Bruce先是校验过文件的完整性和原始性，这才点开了播放。

 

屏幕中的人打扮和他有些不同，但Bruce一眼就认了出来，那的确是他自己。

 

穿着蝙蝠侠装束的男人将手放在Jason肩上，简明扼要地表达了自己要带Jason回家，恐怕他不能继续做一名法外者的意思。然后是Jason，他对Roy和Kori语气诚恳地道谢，坦诚到像将要永别，然后在Roy的追问下再次肯定了自己将要回到庄园。视频在双方平和的互相道别中结束，蝙蝠侠和Jason的身影消失，屏幕重归黑暗，映出坐在椅子上的Bruce那唯一的身影。

 

 

球51

 

Jason曾以为他不会那么快习惯这个Bruce。

 

是说，他之前确实有过面对这个Bruce的经验，在那时他也真的没花太久就和对方熟稔了起来。但Jason以为这次不会，毕竟他联络对方的原因是他那里的Bruce逼着他回忆那糟糕透顶不如不要的复活，为了Damian。

 

就算Jason知道这个Bruce不该承担他没做过的事情的后果，但知道归知道，哪有那么容易分开对待不同世界线的同一个人呢？

 

结果，Jason真的太高估他对Bruce的抵抗力了。

 

瞧瞧看吧，这算什么呢？他穿越世界线来到这个地球，肩膀上一直搭着一只属于Bruce的手，然后他们出现在空无一人的庄园里，Bruce转头对他说欢迎回来——

 

然后他就再也没有什么芥蒂了，就是这么简单。他和Bruce交谈，互换着这么多年来的经历，就好像他刚刚从刺客联盟回到哥谭，然后就发现小丑已经被Bruce亲手杀死，而蝙蝠侠身边的位置依旧属于他。

 

直到太阳逐渐西斜，Bruce站起身来走进厨房，Jason吓得瞪大双眼几乎要扑过去阻止对方，却反被Bruce阻止，说这是他到这里的第一餐，不应该再由他动手。

 

Jason坐在餐椅上好似在等待死刑，他不停劝说自己不过是一餐饭，他体质好身体健康代谢排毒能力完美不会因为Bruce的手艺在刚到这里的短短数小时后对人世再说次再见。但当他真的吃到Bruce出品的炒饭，那虽然算不上至上美味却同样和难吃搭不上边的味道却让他沉默了半晌。

 

“一个人住，总是要学会的。”

 

Bruce吃了一勺炒饭，淡淡地对他解释。

 

是的，这里的Bruce只有他自己，没有Alfred，没有Dick，没有Tim和Damian，没有Talia也没有Catwoman……

 

但已经不是了。

 

“下次还是我来做吧，老家伙。”

 

Jason低头舀了一勺炒饭，盯着其中点缀着的玉米粒和胡萝卜丁假装漫不经心地开口。

 

“好啊。”

 

Bruce又笑了，这可真是相当稀奇的事，自从Jason回到哥谭，他几乎没见过Bruce这样笑过——但是不出意外的话，他想他需要熟悉一下了，鉴于从今以后他还要看上很多次，看到甚至可能觉得烦为止。

 

  
主世界

 

Bruce去了Jason最后歇脚的安全屋，他不知道这里，但Jason离开前把他所有安全屋的补给和地点都透露给了法外者的同伴，而那两个人又很简单地将它们交给了他。

 

这本应让他心情好上那么一点，却只让Bruce藏在冰冷外表下的怒火燃得更旺，Jason怎么能相信像这样轻易透露自己行踪的同伴？

 

即使他是蝙蝠侠，是Bruce Wyane，是Jason的养父，他们也不该就这样告诉他一切——这很矛盾，他是在关心Jason，Jason的同伴也是一样，同一立场上的人互相帮助才是正常的。

 

「不， 你知道这不矛盾。」

 

熟悉的声音在他耳边低语。

 

「你真的把他当成你死而复生的养子吗？」

 

Bruce当然知道答案。

 

是否定的。

 

 

球51

 

离开曾经的犯罪小巷后，Jason去了他的墓地。

 

这里非常安静，只除了风吹过的声音，在Bruce死去父母的旁边，Jason很轻易地找到了属于这里的Jason Todd的石刻墓碑，两个单词的名字下面依旧是两个单词，简简单单。

 

【MY SON】

 

距离他不过几尺之远的土壤中，平行世界的他的尸骨安稳地躺在父亲置办的棺木里，穿着西装，双手交握于胸口下方，就这样一直沉睡下去，再也没有醒来。

 

Jason早就想过他要来这里，然而当他真的站在这墓碑旁边，他又不知道该说些什么好了。

 

他可没想过有朝一日会对着自己说话，来一场认真的交谈——单方面的，当然——这听起来就挺疯的，鉴于他是从拉萨路池子里爬出来的那个，或许也挺适合他？ 

 

“抱歉？”

 

他以疑问语气开头，直视着墓碑下的地面，仿佛可以透过层叠的泥土看到其下掩藏的苍白骨骼。

 

“我把你未来的制服丢在我的世界了，说真的，那挺不错的，至少比我之前有的那件好看多了。”

 

小丑的红头罩，和夜翼曾穿过的胸口画着红蝙蝠的紧身衣，大概只有那件外套是完完全全他自己的品味，不过也不是什么精挑细选的结果就是了。

 

“我能想到你为什么和他吵架，那时我们都不懂，但现在我知道Bruce不是很擅长表达他的情感——或许把上面那句里的‘不是很’换一下语序，变成‘是很不’要更恰当一点……”

 

Jason微妙地停顿住，想起了Dick无意中提起的全家福，在那之前他完全不知道有这东西存在。

 

“可能我之前认识的Bruce不是，但你的Bruce确实如此。”

 

Jason纠正道，想起他曾经丢给蝙蝠侠一支枪来逼对方做出自己早就知道结果的选择，而对方最终也确实选了他预料的选项，短短时间内让哥谭的黑帮闻风丧胆的红头罩最终招人耻笑地狼狈退场，却不仅仅是因为他的颈动脉被划了一道。 

 

“听着，我也是你，我知道自己好不容易复活却发现Bruce身边已经有其他人是什么感觉，所以，你要是真的这么生气——” 

 

最终，他岔开话题，蹲下身，屈起指节敲了敲墓碑。

 

“就赶紧回来。” 

 

 

尽管哥谭已经不再有犯罪与黑暗，但哥谭总是会有蝙蝠侠，蝙蝠侠也总是会有监控哥谭每个角落的监视器。而现在，蝙蝠洞的屏幕上映出的，正是去拜访“自己”的Jason。 

 

蝙蝠洞的主人看向来自平行时空的自己，语气平稳。

 

“Jason在这里过得很好。” 

 

“他不够听话，擅自行动，总是愤怒……从小就这样，但这不是他该死、该被你这样对待的理由。”

 

Bruce知道蝙蝠侠指的是什么，同时他也清楚地知道，这并非是对方想象的那样。

 

他只是……没办法将归来的红头罩Jason Todd和曾经在他身边的罗宾Jason Todd重合。

 

当Jason还是罗宾，他富有活力，喜欢大笑，乐于在蝙蝠侠安静的时候填补空白开些玩笑，因为童年的贫乏他不够同龄人那样健壮，但足够他跟着蝙蝠侠踢坏人的屁股，Bruce看着他，就像看自己的孩子；而当Jason从死亡中归来，Bruce看到的却是一个成年，有足够的力量和技巧，有他不知道的同伴和经历，有对他而言足够的魅力和吸引力的男性。

 

Bruce真的只认为红头罩Jason Todd是他死而复生的养子吗？

 

答案是否定的。 

 

他的理智告诉他那就是他曾经的罗宾，被他带回大宅的流浪少年，但当他去亲近去拥抱对方的时候……他无法告诉自己那是拥抱孩子时该有的情感。

 

然而Jason争取的从来都不是Bruce伴侣的位置，他想要Bruce的爱，却不是Bruce想给他的那种。

 

但即使如此，只要他开口，Jason不会拒绝，正是因为知道这一点，他从不开口，从来都将Jason放在安全的距离之外。

 

这辈子他只有一次让情感压过了理智，他不能因为一己之私，让Jason成为第二次的牺牲品。 

 

这就是为什么Bruce不能和Jason太过接近，他完美地掌控住对自己的制限——却忘记考虑Jason的想法。

 

那次爆炸对哪个时期的Jason而言都是最大的梦魇，而当他追问Jason的时候，他看到的是突然出现在他生活里的红头罩，不是死于小丑制造的爆炸下的罗宾。

 

Bruce看向这个世界的蝙蝠侠，那也是Bruce Wayne，杀了小丑的Bruce Wayne，只将归来的Jason视为失而复得的孩子的Bruce Wayne，Jason想要的那种Bruce Wayne。

 

“你能让他更好。”

 

Bruce说出自己的判断。

 

“他已经很好了。”

 

蝙蝠侠坚定地反驳，显然，对Jason只有亲情的蝙蝠侠再次对平行世界的自己理解失误。

 

“对。”

 

但Bruce没有为自己辩解些什么，他看着已经打算离开墓园的Jason，启动了将他送到这里的时空传送装置。

 

“他已经很好了。” 

 

  
“我知道我说过以后由我做晚饭，但你得尝尝这家的披萨，尤其是意式香肠口味的。”

 

Jason别扭地用肩膀夹着手机，腾出手在刷卡单上签上自己的名字，他没带多少钱出来，给三个人的墓碑献上花束之后就更没有多少了，所幸他还有Bruce给他的信用卡。

 

“对了，你应该没吃过这家的吧？”

 

电话另一端半晌没有回应，Jason有些警觉地反问，毕竟不是一个世界，万一这里的这家店披萨做得很难吃那可就糗大了。

 

“没有，可以试试。”

Bruce的声音传来，带着些笑意——他早就说过他该早点习惯这样的Bruce的，对吧？

**Author's Note:**

> 球51Bruce和Jason是纯亲情，所以51老爷不懂主世界老爷的想法。
> 
> 主世界Bruce对罗宾时期的Jason是纯亲情，对归来的红头罩Jason则是爱情向箭头。 
> 
> 主世界Jason对Bruce的感情其实是有往爱情向转的苗头的，但……既然到了球51，也就只剩苗头了而已。


End file.
